


Nova

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: The Warrior of Light knows a great many things. It’s not by divine blessing, or any type of celestial intervention so far as they are aware, but rather a gift from all the millennia they have been alive.They know a great many things, least of all how lonely it is out in space.





	Nova

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 10 | Foster
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187636249229/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-10-nova

The Warrior of Light knows a great many things. It’s not by divine blessing, or any type of celestial intervention so far as they are aware, but rather a gift from all the millennia they have been alive.

They know a great many things, least of all how lonely it is out in space.

Sometimes, the Warrior wishes they were a star. They like to think about it—how bright they could be without fail, burning through the very particles that make up their body until they runs out. Go dark. Go nova—and always comes to the same conclusion: being a Steward sucks.

They sit in an expansive strip of space between the Source and all its fellows, each of which are far enough away that The Warrior can barely brush them with their fingertips if they reach as far as they can.

Eorzea is tiny. She’s a new Star, one that hasn’t been around for long, and the Warrior wishes more than anything to give her some company. They can’t be that company, un-starlike and boring as they are, because they have no life to speak of.

Eorzea has her humans, her magic, billions of fauna and flora that thrive no matter the setting—and the Warrior has none of that.

Being a Steward is a lot like being a moon, they suppose. They sit and watch. Watch and wait. Wait and… watch more. There’s not much else to do. They’re there to fix the balance of Stars that have been knocked out of their proper orbit, not cause the problem they’re supposed to fix by scooping up Eorzea to peer in at her machinations.

The people are incredible, little things. They rejoice over learning how to soar the skies like birds same as they do their war machines. It’s intriguing if not slightly worrying.

It’s during one of these watches that they are visited by Hydaelyn. _“My child, what entertains you so?”_

They speak in images and flashes of light, spinning nebulae into tapestry for Her in response.

_“Would you like another chance?”_

They smile, memory before their fostering of the Source and her brethren vague, and nod. Hydaelyn sighs, her exhale spitting myriad new beings into existence, and grants them their wish.

_“Care for them as I care for you, my Champion.”_

And they do, with axe in hand and Light spilling from their mouth. This is their Star. They would suffer no fools who wish to harm it.

**Author's Note:**

> starchild WoL,,,, i lov,,,,
> 
> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
